Rise of the Storms
by ChallengerXega
Summary: The Storms and the Darkness shall duel throughout the ages. The last war is upon us. Six will fight this battle.
1. Two Men...Two Dreams

You will have to excuse the funkiness of this writing. Sadly, I posses only MSWorks, so I
    have been reduced to using PRE tags, even though they mess up the work a bit. If you
    know how I could change this to HTML without having to code it, please contact me at
    challengerx@hotmail.com
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    I have no family.
    I have no friends.
    I have no enemies.
    I have no ethics.
    I have no morals.
    I have no one.
    They are dead to me, as are you.
    I exist to do my job, a job at which I am the best.
    I exist to kill.
    My name? 'tis Omega.
    Why?
    For I am the end result.
    My family is dead.
    My friends brutally slaughtered.
    My enemies everywhere.
    My ethics restraining.
    My morals constantly tested.
    And yet, I have no one.
    I seek to prevent more from dying.
    I exist to do my job, a job at which I am best.
    I exist to stop Omega.
    My name? 'tis Gemini.
    Why?
    For I rule with the stars.
    Link and Ganon stared at each other. Ganon's blood red eyes reflected into Link's
    blue ones. An eerie silence fell upon the massive tower. It lasted two seconds, and then
    battle, battle like it had never been seen before, clamped it's vicious jaws around silence's
    fragile neck. Ganon hurled massive globules of dark energy at the green hero, who reacted
    as fast as he could. He flipped, swung, dodged, while explosions rocked the tower. He
    saw one global coming, speeding on it's deadly path, straight towards him! He leapt to the
    side....and straight into the path of another global. He cried out in unholy agony, as he felt
    the energy eating away at his flesh, burning his skin, blackening his soul... Suddenly,
    Ganon vanished, and in his place stood a man, not much older than Link. He wore a black
    shirt with grey cuffs and color, wore pants as dark as Ganon's soul. His eyes were icy
    cold, and slate colored, and his hair was blue, and his skin very pale.
    "My name is Omega. I am the anti-storm. I am your new master." spoke the figure.
    These three sentences spoken, he vanished in a puff of smoke.
    Link shot out of bed and cracked his head on the ceiling. He screamed, thinking he
    was still in his dream. Opening his eyes, he stumbled to the window, half-asleep and
    rubbing his head. His little wooden cottage was about three miles from Kakairko, and he
    heard the trumpeters blaring their wake-up call.
    "I hate those damn trumpets," he mumbled, "I should move. To the forest or
    something." He really didn't mean this. Not only did he find the forest far too lonely, he
    loved the old cottage. Ever since his uncle had died, three years ago, when he was 17, he
    had strove to preserve every memory of him. Link strode over to the window, and mused
    about his dream. It was extremely strange. He knew the man he was fighting had been
    Ganon, yet, he didn't remember him. He didn't remember the tower, or the energy bolts.
    Four years ago he had fought a huge monster in the pits of a massive stone temple, not a
    man at the top of a massive stone-and-steel tower. And who was that strange man...?
    Anti-storm? What did that mean?
    "That's odd," he murmured sleepily, "the trumpets are playing longer than usual. In
    fact, I don't think those are wake-up trumpets at all..." his eyes shot open. He flung open
    the closet door, and quickly scanned it. The Master Sword slept in the forest deep now,
    but Link still possessed a stout steel broadsword, with a silver and gem-studded hilt. He
    snatched it up and bolted for Kakairko, fully awake. They weren't wake-up horns at all.
    They were war trumpets. The city was under attack.
    Link sprinted through underbrush and hurtled over rocks. Sweat began to stand
    out on his face, and the blood rushed to his head. He shoved open the wooden gates to
    Kakairko, and stopped. The trumpets had stopped. The city was empty. The buildings still
    stood, but all the people were gone. Link, grimacing, drew his sword and crept down the
    desolate cobble stone alleys. In four years Kakairko had grown from a small town to a
    sprawling city as immigrants came from all over the world. Calatia and Sosaria to the
    north, Tyberi to the south, and several smaller nations scattered about. But everyone had
    seemingly vanished. Gusts of wind rattled down the streets, giving Link a start.
    "This...this...this is wrong..." he spoke, aloud, to the empty city, "Something
    here...is wrong...it's...evil!" he cried. As the last word was spoken, the city burst into fire.
    The burning teeth devoured the buildings, and leapt from food source to food source,
    growing ever more powerful. Link spun about wildly, attempting to discern the source of
    the blaze. It has no discernible epicenter, and Link decided it was time to bail. He dashed
    for the city gates, which themselves were ablaze with the hellborn fire. As he neared them,
    they shut, and hardened into steel. From their tops a figure leapt down, and landed with
    incredible grace. It walked slowly toward Link, and raised it's hand. At this motion,
    hundred of bodies appeared on the ground, in the buildings, on rooftops...all dead. Link
    looked wildly around him. Blood raced through the cracks in the cobbles, children stared
    blankly up at the sky, people hung out of windowsills...Link's heart began to race, and his
    blood began to burn.
    "You...you killed them..." he hissed at the figure, who was becoming clearer by the
    second. It was clearly male, yet did not have the pointy ears of a Hylian male. He was not
    a monster, or a Zora. He had blue hair, slate colored eyes, and dressed in black, with gray
    cuffs and collar. He stopped at Link's accusation, and raised an eyebrow.
    "Kill them?" he said, "No, of course not. They have always been dead. Sadly, you
    haven't, but I can remedy that fairly quickly."
    "You! You...you are the man from my dreams!" Link cried. The figure nodded.
    "I see your memory is not lacking. 'tis true, I am that man. Of course, you may call
    me Omega. I am the last person you will ever lay eyes on!" he shouted. Swiftly bringing
    up his hand, he raised his index finger, then his ring finger. In response to this action, the
    flame spiraled toward him. It's burning teeth shot into his finger, and created a huge swirl
    of fire. Link's steel blade glowed red from the heat, and the silver hilt became unbearably
    hot. Link dropped the blade and fell to one knee, staring in awe and clutching his burnt
    hand. Finally, the hellfire vanished into Omega's fingertips. Omega smiled grimly.
    "It is time, green one. It is time to face your death. Are you ready? No? Good."
    Omega raised his hand, and a massive blue global appeared in his palm he leveled it at
    Link, who was backed up against a wall. Link shut his eyes, preparing for the end...
    _"Link...Link, your time is not now. You will not die!"_ said a mysterious voice in a
    warming whisper, _"Link...open...your...eyes..."_ Link's eyes snapped open, in time to see
    Omega level his hand at Link. Suddenly, a black streak shot from one of the buildings, and
    knocked Omega to his feet. The streak stood up, and Link could see it was another man.
    He was dressed in black chain mail, and his legs were covered with a thick black cloth. his
    hair was a deep brown, and his skin dark. Omega climbed to his feet in a rage.
    "Storm Lord!" he cried, and tore at the figure, who easily blocked him.
    "Omega! I'm shocked, you've gotten rusty!" the other man replied. Omega's eyes
    narrowed into cold slits.
    "Gemini! How cute. Coming to rescue the target. It's so like you. Too bad you die
    with him!" cried Omega. His opponent, Gemini, as he called him, momentarily turned to
    Link.
    "Run Link, run!" he shouted, "Run fast and hard!" Link obeyed, and dashed down
    the bloodstained streets, and toward the gate. His leather boots splashed in red puddles,
    stumbled over bodies... He was almost there, when he tripped over a body. His downward
    spiral brought him into contact with the body, and he could see it was a little girl, bleeding
    from ears, mouth, and eyes. The confused, green, hero cried out as he cracked his head on
    the pavement...everything went black.
    Link shot out of bed and banged his head on the ceiling.
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    


	2. The Search and the Hunter


    PRE tags once again. Hopefully they don't mess it up too bad.
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    The Struggle marches onward.
    I am Omega, the end.
    I am the end of all.
    I shall emerge victorious.
    The Struggle marches onward.
    I am Gemini, the last ray of hope.
    I am the hero.
    I must emerge victorious.
    This new figure, this man, he must die.
    His death is wanted by those below.
    He shall die by my hand.
    This new figure, this man, he must live.
    His fate concerns all the land.
    He shall survive aided by my hand.
    The Darkness shall take those who are unfaithful.
    The Storms will defeat the Dark.
    Link was munching on some sweet, juicy tsari fruits for breakfast when the door
    slammed opened. Link dropped to the ground and attacked the intruder with a
    sweep-kick, knocking him to the floor. He came up and looked upon the intruder, and saw
    it was a boy, no more than thirteen, bearing the royal crest on one of his shoulders. A
    messenger from the Royal Family, with a message, no doubt. Link extended a hand and
    helped the terrified youth to his feet.
    "I'm sorry," Link said apologetically, "Reflex action. You should have knocked."
    The youth, startled beyond belief, nervously recited his message, and then dashed out the
    door:
    "B-b-b-by o-o-rder of the Royal F-f-f-amily you are too report to the c-c-castle
    immediately. G-g-g-go strai-strai-straight to the throne r-r-r-r-room..." the last word was
    said as he bolted for the door. Link watched the youth go, and then slammed his hand into
    the table.
    "Goddamit! What does the Royal Family want now? I serve 16 months defending
    the border, for what? Beans, and shit! Duty my ass! They probably want me to kill the
    King of Sosaria, or some sort of nonsense like that..." grumbling to himself, Link opened
    his closet and strapped on his sword and shield. He took a step out the door, and breathed
    deeply. It was spring, and several birds chirped on a nearby branch. The flowers were in
    full bloom. The land was truly beautiful, hiding it's dark secrets and evil past in a veil of
    kindness. The Royal Castle was about a mile away, and it thus it was a short walk. Two
    guards attempted to impede Link's progress at the gates, but the hero shot them each an
    icy look, forged by the hell in which he lived, and they let him pass. The green-clad hero
    walked with a swagger that awed most of the common soldiers, and his sword, swinging
    by his side, awed them even more. Link would need this, for his encounter with the Royal
    Family was not going to be very pleasant.
    Zelda paced nervously in about in the throne room, her father and eleven sisters
    seated comfortably on their thrones. The eleven woman who sat upon their ebony thrones
    were not Zelda's sisters by blood, and they were situated well below Zelda in the royal
    hierarchy, but since Hyrule's noble families were dead, the Royal Family had adopted the
    young women.
    "Daughter, please, calm down!" begged King Farkor.
    "Father, I don't believe what we are doing is right. Link just spent over a year
    defending the northern borders. Granted, this is a far less difficult assignment, but even
    then, I do not condone it." Zelda replied sharply. Farkor grew angry. He did not like to be
    told what to do, not even by his daughter.
    "I do not care if you do not condone it, I have already decided on this course of
    action. I warn you not to protest." the King warned. Zelda fell silent.
    Link had moved through the massive structure without significant event. The huge
    wooden doors to the throne room reminded him of Kakairko gates, and that spurred a
    slight flicker in his memory. He shrugged it off, and boldly push them open. Eleven
    woman and King Farkor sat upon ebony thrones, backed by the dazzling, marble splendor
    of the throne room. Link noticed that one of the thrones was empty, and saw Zelda
    standing. Wait a moment...standing? The sight made Link feel somewhat uncomfortable,
    and he flinched ever so slightly.
    "Link!" boomed King Farkor, "Do you know why you have been called?" Link,
    not trusting his voice, merely shook his head. Farkor visisbly snickered, to annoy Link
    more than anything else.
    "Prince Sosaria of Sosaria has been captured by Hylian bandits while inspecting
    several fortresses on the border." the last words came sharply. Hyrule was not on good
    terms with Sosaria. Link did not doubt that Farkor had hired those theives so he could
    come in, rescue the prince, and then force the Sosarians to respect Hyrule. Link could
    guess at what came next.
    "I want you to rescue Prince Sosaria from the theives. They are stationed within
    the heart of the Lost Woods. Go now, and let nothing stop you." the King ordered. A fire
    grew in Link's eyes.
    "Why should I?" he spat. The King became enraged.
    "It is your duty to your country, and to your king. Go now, before dire
    consequences befall you." the King warned in an icy tone. Link grumbled, and he was
    gone.
    The hunter raised fit his bow with a sleek wooden arrow and drew his bow-string.
    It was spring, and so the hunter lived in the forest, where game was plentiful. When winter
    came, he would withdraw to the mountains, where the caves and ledges provided shelter
    against the wind and snow. The hunter had no name, could barely speak in it's own
    language, so given over was he to his primal instincts. His senses were finely attuned, and
    though he could barely speak the language of Hylians, he shared a sort of telepathy with
    animals. He found his prey, a fat deer grazing lazily on some grass. From his vantage point
    in the trees, the hunter fired his bow with a *twang*. The arrow flew straight and true,
    and pierced the skin of the animal, who died within several seconds. The hunter had never
    missed a shot in his life. Jumping down from the tree tops, the man inspected his kill, just
    as a hawk cried out to him. The hunter absent-mindedly raised his left arm, and a
    red-tailed hawk settled down on it. The hawk screeched something, and immediatly the
    hunter became alert. He dashed off through the forest, leaving his kill behind, the first time
    in the four years since he had left civilization. He came to a wide clearing deep within the
    forest, and found three men, one bound by rope, and gagged, wearing ropes of purple and
    red. The other decked out in green, a sharp blade in his left hand and a shield in his right.
    The third had skin paler than the hunter's, with blue hair and a black outfit. The hunter
    could not make out his eyes. Suddenly, a long, thing blade appeared in the pale man's
    hand. The green-clad man lunged at the one wearing black, and a violent battle ensued.
    Suddenly, a dark-skinned man with black armor leapt out of a tree and toppled the pale
    man to the ground. The hunter, interested, continued to watch the battle....
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    


	3. Battle of Fate


    Short chapter, I know. But full of action! Start thinking about the paragraphs at
    the top of the chapters, and of the actions of Gemini and Omega, and the plot will become
    somewhat clearer. Please review!
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    The Fourth emerges.
    He is mine.
    He will resist, then he will fall.
    With his help the Second and the Third shall fall.
    For I am the First.
    And I am the Last.
    The Fourth emerges.
    He must not go to the First.
    If he resists, he will stand.
    With his help the First and the Sixth shall fall.
    For I am the Second.
    And I am the Last.
    Link leapt aside as a black bullet slammed Omega to the ground. Two figures
    became intertwined in a fight that Link couldn't hope to follow. Finally, a foot shot out
    from the paler man and the dark-skinned man went sprawling to the ground. He just
    jumped out of the way as a global made a smoking crater of his position. Link gasped.
    "Gemini..." he murmured. Omega produced a blade seemingly out of nowhere. It's
    blade was pitch black, and it's similarly black hilt held one blood red ruby. Gemini merely
    reached in back of him and drew an ice blue scimitar, it's silver hilt adorned with three
    topazes. Link regained his senses and tore his blade from his sheath and charged head-long
    at Omega.
    The hunter watched the battle tentatively. The combatants were yelling something,
    but the hunter couldn't realize what. His hawk swooped in for a closer look on command,
    but came too close. A errant thrust from the green-clad one impaled the hawk. The
    hunter's eyes widened in shock. That hawk was his only friend, and this...this man had
    killed it without a second thought! The hunter screamed in primal rage and pulled a
    roughly-made iron greatsword from his belt, and leapt into the fray, swinging wildly.
    Omega watched with grim amusement as the man attacked Link. It was going
    according to plan.
    "He killed your friend!" he yelled, "Kill him! Kill them both!"
    "He won't join you!" Gemini warned.
    "We'll see about that, Storm Lord. KILL THEM!" he screamed. The hunter was
    doing no such thing, however. Link easily kept in step with his wild thrusts and swings. He
    brought his blade up high, and then swung it down. The hunter easily parried, but then
    caught a fist in the face and a foot in the stomach. He doubled over, and Link smacked
    him across the face with the flat of his blade, expecting that to drop him. The hunter had
    taken hits worse than that, and he still managed to stand, and drove forward. Link leapt
    back and resumed the battle. The hunter, in his rage, managed three words, the first he had
    said in four years.
    "You..kill...BIRD!" the rest was an unintelligible scream. Omega eyed Gemini.
    "The Fourth is mine. So is the Sixth." he laughed, ducking another deadly swipe.
    "The Fourth is the undecided one, Omega. I will win him. With him, the Third, and
    the Fifth, the darkness shall fall!" he warned, leaping over a high blow.
    Link's back was pressed against a tree, and he could barely see the greatsword's
    repeated blows. The battle had turned against the hero when the hunter had managed to
    trip Link up with a well-placed sweep-kick. Now Link frantically parried, looking for
    some hole in the hunter's defenses. He finally found one as the hunter swung his blade up
    for a massive swipe. Link drove the hilt of his blade into the hunter's stomach, knocking
    the wind from him. His shield quickly flew to his head and the massive greatsword clanged
    harmlessly on it. Link followed up by smacking the flat of his sword against the side of the
    hunter's head. The hunter fell to the ground, and Link pointed his sword at his throat.
    Gemini's scimitar collided with Omega's longsword as Omega continued his
    relentless stream of attacks. Gemini flicked his wrist, then slammed the flat of his scimitar
    into the longsword, which went flying and landed twenty feet away. Omega responded by
    firing a rod of blue energy at Link. Link was lifted twelve feet off the ground and hurled
    twenty yards into the forest. A million things raced through his head, the foremost being
    unbearable pain. Blue sparks shot from his body as he groggily crawled to his feet, and
    barely ducked in time to get out of the path of the greatsword as the hunter cleaved
    through the tree behind Link.
    Omega began to laugh. It was a cold, maniacal laugh that cut to Link's soul. The
    hunter was also affected by this laugh. His primal instincts thought this laugh threatening,
    but no more. Gemini was long accustomed to this laugh. But Link...the laugh was evil.
    The laugh was saturated with hatred, with insanity, with a sheer _coldness_ that
    defied the imagination. Link fell to his knees, filled with loathing and self-doubt. Omega
    kept laughing, his head held high, his blue hair hanging wildly about his face. Gemini
    slowly looked to Link, to the hunter, than to Omega. He realized what he must do.
    "By the storms that govern the universe, grant me this request...Void of Life, hear
    my call! Void of Life! Emptaies des prophalxyis!" he screamed. The laugh abruptly
    stopped. A chill shot down the spines of all in the clearing. Including one who had been
    watching the battle with terrified awe.
    A muffled yell reminded everyone of Prince Sosaria. The laugh had cut to the very
    marrow of his bones, and the chill that followed had almost destroyed him. He looked
    pleadingly to Link, Gemini, the hunter, and finally Omega. Omega let out a chuckle.
    "You have served your purpose, vessel, now be gone from this mortal coil!" he
    yelled. Omega raised his left hand, and the Prince's eyes glazed over. His tongue hung
    limply from his mouth, and his head hung low. Then, all of a sudden, his limps and head
    burst in a bloody explosion of gore. Blood splattered Link and the hunter. Omega began
    to laugh-a laugh colder than the first, if such a thing was possible. In a swirl of black mist,
    he was gone. Gemini looked sorrowfully at Link, and in a gray burst of light, he too, was
    gone. The hunter's ears twitched, sensing movement, and he shot away from into the trees.
    Link was left alone in the clearing, his sword and shield laying on the ground, with the
    slain prince in front of him. Two seconds later, three guards burst into the clearing, and
    took in the scene in the blink of an eye.
    "Halt!" they yelled, merely for effect. Link hadn't moved. "By order of King Farkor
    the First, you are under arrest for the murder of Prince Sosaria of Sosaria, for terrorism,
    and for high treason!" Link gasped.
    "No..." he mumbled, "I did not kill the Prince..."
    "LIES!" cried one of the soldiers, "His blood stains your blade!" Link started to
    explain that it was the blood of a hawk, but they had already charged forth.
    _Run Link, run! They cannot reach you if you run!_ came a voice. Link
    obeyed, ran as fast and has hard as he could. He moved at supernatural speeds, hurtling
    over roots and ducking under branches. He ran for three hours flat, when he crashed to
    the ground. In front of him stood a man with black chain mail and dark skin.
    In front of him stood Gemini.
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    


End file.
